codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
World War III (BBP09)
World War III was a global-scale war fought in 2018-2022, primarily between the armed forces of Britain, Russia, Europe, America, China, Iran, and North Korea, mainly caused by China and North Korea working together to expand their borders, as well as remnants of Qaddafi's regime striking throughout North Africa and a coup d'etat in Jordan. Based on Retaliation: Fires of Combat. 2017 *'October '- North Korea launches an offensive against South Korea with air from the People's Liberation Army, crossing the DMZ. *A coup takes place in Jordan, led by Prince Hussein. The King is assassinated. *'December '- Japan, the Republic of Korea, and the Republic of China declare war on North Korea. *The People's Republic of China declares war on Taiwan. 2018 *'March '- North Korea conquers South Korea and invades Japan. *China invades Taiwan. *'May' - China conquers Taiwan and invades the Phillipines. *North Korea takes Tokyo, Japan. *Insurgent forces, widely believed to have been formed out of the remnants of Qaddafi's Lybian Regime, bomb cities across Pakistan and India. *'June '- China conquers the Phillipines and begins expanding into Southeast Asia, with little to no resistance. *Australia and New Zealand declare war on China. The US and UK remain neutral. *Indonesia declares war on said nations and forms an alliance with North Korea and China. *Iranian forces enter Iraq and Afghanistan and attack NATO forces there. *'August' - Chinese forces enter Papua New Guinea, while the Chinese Navy launches Cruise Missiles against key military targets in Australia and New Zealand. *Insurgents launch a terror attack on Chicago, their goal being to destroy the Sears Tower. The US responds by declaring war on the Insurgents. Canada also declares war on the insurgents. Iran declares war on the US and Canada. The Insurgents enter and begin operating out of North Africa, along the coasts of Tunisia, Lybia, and Egypt. *'September' - The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland declares war on the Insurgents and on Iran. *Iran forms an alliance with Syria and Jordan. Saudi Arabia and Israel declare war on the Alliance, while forming their own. Syrian forces invade Iraq from the west, eventually linking up with Iranian forces. Meanwhile, Jordanian forces invade Israel from the south. Israel declares war on Iran, Jordan, and Syria. *China attacks and occupies Sydney, Australia, as well as invading North Island (New Zealand) and occupying New Caledonia for use as an Air Base for launching attacks against Australia. France demands that China vacates the island. *'October' - China captures North Island. *The UK declares war on China, immediately mobilizing their navy to come to Australia and New Zealand's aid. North Korea declares war on the UK. *US investigations find connections in the insurgents to North Korea. The US declares war on North Korea. *'November' - The Korean People's Army and Navy launch a joint assault on Hawaii and California. Soon after, the People's Republic of China declares war on the US and invades Alaska through the Aleutians. *UK forces enter Sydney, Australia, and successfully trap the Chinese forces. The Chinese offensive on South Island is brought to a halt. *Israel invades Syria and Lebanon, while stopping the Jordanian invasion of itself. *Iran invades Saudi Arabia and continually pushes the Saudi military back. Iranian and Syrian Forces begin an offensive in Iraqi Kurdistan. *US forces land in Lybia to repell the insurgent forces. *'December' - Chinese forces evacuate from Sydney. *The US counter-attacks in California. *The Chinese offensive in Alaska is stopped; Allied forces begin to push the Chinese out of South Island. *Saudi Arabia begins setting up bases in Oman, Yemen, and the UAE to provide safe haven for Saudi forces in the event of Iran completely taking over Saudi Arabia. *The US moves more troops to Afghanistan, to begin counter-attacks against Iran and China. *Chinese PLA regulars flood into Siberia, with the goal of securing a foothold in Russia. The Russian Federation declares war on China in retaliation to China's 'Unprovoked Aggression.' 2019 *'January' - Korea declares war on the Russian Federation. *The US launches a combined-arms assault on San Francisco, aided by local citizens. A photograph (Shown above) showing a formation of US helicopters on their way to the Golden Gate Bridge is taken, eventually becoming an iconic image of WWIII. Meanwhile, the US begins to push the PLA out of Alaska. *Brazilian Military officials go to India to discuss a possible military alliance between the two countries in lieu of recent events. As the Brazilian plane enters Thai Airspace, a Chinese Fighter intercepts and downs the aircraft. The one survivor, General Clara Correia, is captured by Chinese forces and she is eventually killed. Brazil declares war on China and Korea. India severs all diplomatic connections with China. *Israeli Commandos operating in Jordan successfully capture Syrian General Khatib Abraha Asfour. *'February' - Korean Paratroopers descend into London, England, while the PLA launches amphibious assaults on the Western Iberian Penninsula, as well as in Brittany and Lower Normandy. Most of the European Union declares war on China and Korea. *Belarus and Ukraine, allied with Russia, declare war on China and North Korea. *The US launches a campaign headed by the Marine Corps to take back the Hawaiian Islands from Korean Forces. During this operation, the Chinese Navy's primary battlegroup led by the Shi Lang, collided with the US Navy's primary battlegroup led by the USS Gerald R. Ford, resulting in what was to become the 'Greatest Naval Battle in History.' *The US begins a counter-attack in Eastern Iran. *Saudi Arabian forces are able to halt the Iranian advance in the Arabian Penninsula 20 miles north of Mecca, while US forces do the same in Iraqi Kurdistan. *The armed forces of various EU countries land in Lybia to support US troops already there. The US, with EU support, manages to take control of the entire Lybian coastline and begins to push into Egypt and Tunisia, while routing Insurgent attacks from inland. *Allied forces successfully retake North Island. *A revolt begins in Amman, Jordan. This soon becomes a full civil war. *'April' - Russian forces attempt to cross into China by going in between Kazakhstan and Mongolia. China is able to stop the invasion and push the Russians out. *US Marines in Maui capture a Chinese weapons stockpile, including multiple Anti-Ship missiles. The Marines use them to great effect against the Chinese Fleet, heavily damaging the Shi Lang and sinking four other warships. *China declares war on India, and seizes Nepal and Bhutan in it's invasion of India. *Saudi Arabian forces retake Riyadh. Saudi Forces in Oman, Yemen, and the UAE begin to vacate their positions and return to Saudi Arabia. *Chinese forces in Europe conquer Portugal and surround Paris. *Korean forces pull out of England. *Australian forces land in Papua New Guinea, Timor-Leste, and the Phillipines. *'July' - French forces successfully holds Paris long enough for German, Italian, and Swedish Military forces to arrive with help. Spanish and Greek forces in central Spain manage to hold off against the PLA onslaught. *Australian forces retake the Eastern side of Papua New Guinea and begin crossing over into the Indonesian-controlled Western side. *Norway, Denmark, and Poland declare war on China and Korea, joining the rest of the EU. The added military power is enough to finally push the Chinese back. The Chinese attempt to make a last stand at Lisbon, but are quickly overwhelmed by the combined EU militaries. *Russian forces, led by Commander Valentin Baryshnikov, defeats Chinese forces at the 100th East Parallel, stopping the Chinese advance. *Saudi Arabian forces reach the Saudi-Kuwait border. Israeli forces in Syria link up with US forces in Iraqi Kurdistan and begin pushing south into Jordan and the rest of Iraq. *The PLA evacuates all of its forces operating in Alaska. *UK Forces land in Tunis, Tunisia, and Cairo, Egypt, encountering heavy resistance. *The KPA attacks Panama in hopes of seizing the Panama Canal, as well as setting up Anti-Ship Missile Platforms on Cape Spartel, threatening commercial shipping as well as Western Naval Operations in the area. *Indian forces halt the Chinese advance just outside the capital, New Delhi. *'August '- US and Australian Special Forces infiltrate various Korean outposts in Panama during the beginning of their campaign to rout the enemy and drive them out of Panama. *UK and EU Special Forces cross the Strait of Gibraltar to destroy Korean Anti-Ship missile batteries threatening commercial shipping as well as naval operations in the area. *Russian Forces begin to push the Chinese backwards. Ukranian forces cover the Russians' southern flank, preventing the Chinese from cutting behind the Russian advance. *Indian forces begin to push the Chinese back. *Saudi Forces begin to push into Iraq, eventually meeting up with US and Israeli forces from the north. *Australian Forces land on the island of Java and launch an assault on Jakarta, Indonesia; Timor-Leste and the rest of New Guinea are conquered. *Indian Forces reach Nepal and Bhutan. *EU Forces control Tunis. *'September' - Russian VDV Paratroopers land in Chinese-held Vladivostok, and secure te city with the aid of aircraft from the Admiral Kuznetsov. Russian Forces in Siberia continually push forward. *US and Australian Special Forces in Panama locate and destroy key Korean facilities. *The USMC liberates Cairo, returning it to the hands of the Egyptian government. Western Forces in North Africa begin to move inland, continually pushing back the Insurgent forces. *Australian and European Forces land in Vietnam, Singapore, and Malaysia. Indian Forces enter Burma. *British Forces land in Okinawa, tasked with liberating the island from the Korean Forces. *Australian Forces seize Jakarta. *Saudi, Israeli, and American forces begin to push into Iran. *A German NH-90 is shot down by a SAM Site at Cape Spartel; the entire crew is killed. The operation is called off. Instead, British aircraft launched from airfields in Spain carpet bomb the area. 2020 *'January '- Australian, European, and American forces push into Thailand, Vietnam, and mainland Malaysia. *Elements of the Brazilian armed forces enter India and immediately head for the frontlines, assisting the Indian military. *The Russian Ground Forces and VDV liberate Vladivostok, and prepare for a large-scale assault on Chinese soil. *Israeli Commandoes seize Kharg Island. This cuts off a large amount of oil, significantly decreasing the mobility, and in turn, effectiveness, of the Iranian Army. The Iranians are continually forced backwards towards the capital, Tehran. US forces from Afghanistan continue to push westward, sandwiching the Iranians. *The British Army captures Okinawa. Okinawa becomes the temporary residing place for the Japanese Emperor and his government-in-exile. *American and Canadian forces land in the Phillipines on the southern island of Mindanao. *'February - '''The Battle for Hanoi begins, with the Chinese and loyal Vietnamese forces defending against American and Rebel Vietnamese forces. *Australian SASR units, working with JTF2 and US Navy SEAL teams, raid Taipei and extract the Taiwanese Governor, who was head of a temporary puppet government established in Taiwan by China. *Chinese H-6 strategic bombers penetrate Russian air defences and manage to bomb St. Petersburg, Volgograd, Moscow, and numerous smaller settlements. In response, Russia launches multiple BrahMos cruise missiles at Beijing, Wuhan, Nanchang, and other provincial capitals. This becomes the start of a long bombing campaign. *US Forces seize Nowshahr in Northern Iran and Bandar Abbas in southern Iran. This paves the way for the final assault on Tehran. *Multiple squadrons of Russian Su-50s and British Typhoons are deployed to secure the airspace over Kyushu, allowing British Airborne units to paradrop into Fukuoka and Nagasaki. *'April '- China invades Afghanistan. The sudden flow of Chinese troops into the US's rear (relative to Iran) forces the US to pull troops away from Iran, allowing Iran to send more troops to the western front. On March 16, Iranian forces retake Nowshahr. *UK forces liberate Nagasaki. *Russian spy satellites locate the stronghold believed to hold the leader of the Insurgents. The Russian SVR passes tthis information over to the French Air Force, who in turn passes it over to the USAF. At 3:00 AM, on April 16, a single GBU-43/B is dropped on the Insurgent Compound, decimating the compound. *'May''' - The Russian Ground Forces, Air Force, and Airborne Troops, as well as the Armed forces of Belarus and Ukraine, launch Operation August Storm, a mass invasion of Manchuria. The invasion, the product of months of planning and espionage, allows the Russian Army to push the frontlines into China by over 100km within the first week. The Chinese quickly pull most of their forces out of Afghanistan, allowing the US to resume their march to Tehran. Consequently, this also allows the Indian forces to push through the Himilayas into China. *Iranian forces attack Bandar Abbas, but are repelled by US forces. *Canadian and US forces invade the island of Luzon. *'June' - The US chooses to deploy B-52 Stratofortress bombers to China and launch Tomahawk missiles at key Chinese structures on the Northern front to aid the Russians. Unbeknownst to the American government, the Russian military had, by the time the missiles reached their targets, forced the Chinese army to retreat and had taken control of most of the structures, resulting in a friendly-fire incident. Russia, believing that the US had turned on them, launched BrahMos missiles at American targets in the Phillipines. Both countries' militaries began firing off multiple cruise missiles at the other's forces. Days later, a conference was called between Micheal G. Conley and Igor Shuvalov, where the matter was sorted out peacefully. *The British liberate Fukuoka, and they turn inland. *Australian forces surround Hanoi and force the Vietnamese Loyalist commander to surrender. *Pakistan declares war on India. The US declares war on Pakistan shortly after. This once again stalls the US's advance towards Tehran. 2021 2022 Category:Bumblebeeprime09 Category:Wars Category:World War III (BBP09)